Runaway Groom
by joancandaza
Summary: It's been a year since they all graduated from Hogwarts. Everyone knows how much Seamus loves Lavender. But he's getting married to another girl. Lavender asked Hermione, Harry and Ron for help and start a plan to stop the marriage. Will they


RUNAWAY GROOM  
  
It's a beautiful Saturday morning, a long line of people are waiting outside, crowding the Oxford Sreet in London. It's the grand opening of 'Patil's Wiccan Shop'."In about five minutes, get yoursef ready Lavender", said Padma. "Ok, yeah.Thanks to Professor Trelawney, Fortune Telling has never been this easy for me right Parvati?", it was Lavender. "Your right.Oh, but it's a pity that our old classmates are not here to help us. They are all busy doing their own thing in Hogsmead", answered Parvati, Padma's twin sister.  
  
It's been a year since they graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Parvati and Padma decided to open a Wiccan store in the muggle world. While Lavender stayed in Hogsmead with her family. She was invited to do the Fortune-Telling on their grand opening.  
  
"Lavender, it's been a while since I last heard about Seamus, do you have any communication with him? I'm curious, he just dissapeared."said Parvati. "Yeah Lavender. I thought he's your boyfriend. What happened to both of you?", asked Padma.  
  
Lavender's face became completely blank. "You know, there is no-"us". He did court me in our fifth year and I don't know why I refused to say "yes". I do like him back then. Well, I love him...until now, but when he told me that after graduating in Hogwarts, he has to go to his Mom somewhere in Ireland. I just do't think that long distance relationship will work to us."answered Lavender.  
  
"Oh, dear. We're about to open now, come here both of you", said Parvati.  
  
And her twin sister Padma together with Lavender rushed to the door for the ribbon-cutting. Some of their school mates from Hogwarts showed up. Most of them are muggles. But there are also who came from Hogsmead, the only witch community. After the ribbon-cutting, Lavender and Parvati make their way to the corner of the shop for the Fortune-Telling, while Padma went to the counter. After about two hours, the long line of people waiting in front of Lavender are now only 2 persons left. As her last customer sits in front of her, she felt her heart pounding so fast. She can't understand it. The girl in front of her beamed.  
  
"Hi! I'm Jordana Kinsley. I just want to make sure about something. Y'know, I'm getting married next Saturday and I want to know if my fiance' really love me. Coz I can't remember seeing seeing him happy eversince we planned this wedding", she said. "Ok, let me see him on this crystal ball", Lavender said to her.  
  
A white smoke is now swirling in her crystal ball, then a man's figure was formed in it. Lavender's face turned as white as snow. "Oh, no! It can't be, not you!", she shouted. It was Seamus Finnigan's face.  
  
"What do you mean it can't be?", asked the girl. "I mean, you're getting married next week right? It just can't be, I mean..... he's not serious, I'm telling you. He loves somebody else, she's with another girl in this crystal ball", Lavender told her. "Can I see it?" "No!! I'm the only one who can see anything on this crystal ball." "Are you sure?" "Very sure. I'm sorry to say this but...I don't think there's still a wedding on Saturday", said Lavender.  
  
The girl burst into tears and ran away. Everyone stared at them. Then Parvati hurried to Lavender to ask what's going on. Padma followed her.  
  
"I saw Seamus on this crystal ball....he's getting married to that girl", she told the twin. "What did you said to her?", asked Padma. "I told her that I saw Seamus with another girl, but I don't have any idea who that gir is", said Lavender, "but one thing is for sure. I told her that no wedding is going to happen on Saturday."  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Parvati. "Didn't you get it? Do you think I'll let Seamus marry that girl?I must do something. I have to stop them." "Oh, dear. We are in trouble. Are you serious?", asked Padma. "Yes. I need to talk to Seamus. I have to find a way to see him", said Lavender.  
  
The next day, she went back to Hogsmead. She visit Hermione, who works in the Ministry of Magic and ask for help. Lavender told her everything that happened yesterday on the shop.  
  
"We have to start a plan now. I must send an owl to Ron and Haarry and ask them where tof ind Seamus", said Hermione. "We only got six days left Hermione...I should tell Seamus what I really feel about him", Lavender said, crying. "For the meantime, let's just stay at my house. Ron's going to see me tonight, Harry will go with him for sure. We should all talk and plan it out. Where's Parvati and her sister anyway?" "They are in London, they are too busy with the shop and they can't go with me."  
  
At eight in the evening, Hermione and Lavender are in the leaving room when Ron and Harry apparated in front of them.  
  
"Oh, Ron!", said Hermione as she kissed him. Ron hugged her tightly. "Hi Lavender!", said Ron and Harry together. "Hello Ron...Harry!" "Don't worry Lavender, we know where to find Seamus", Harry said. "Thanks guys. We must start the plan now on how to stop their wedding. We're running out of time." "Ok", said Ron.  
  
That night, they talked about their plans. Harry suggested to use his Invisibility Cloak to hide Seamus on his wedding day. Ron insisted to use a Memory Charm on the girl. "Are you mad? Remember, there are lots of muggles on his wedding day. He's in London, right?" said Hermione. "Yes", Harry replied. "Why don't we all go to London and see him, talk to him," Hermione suggested. "That's better", it was Lavender. "How about tomorrow?" "I can't...I mean, I have to file a leave in the Ministry first. This coming Wednesday, what do you think Ron?", said Hermione. "Alright", they all said.  
  
Wednesday came so fast. The four of them went to the Wiccan shop in London.  
  
"So, what time will he arrive?", asked Parvati. "Well, I've talked to him in his fireplace last night. Thanks to the Floo- Powder", said Harry, "and he said that he will be here tonight, he wants to clear everything to Lavender." Parvati, Padma and Hermione giggled.  
  
Later that night, they decided to leave Lavender in the shop. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins planned to see a movie. They left Lavender alone so that she can talk to Seamus privately. After few minutes of waiting, Seamus apparated in the shop.  
  
"Seamus!", Lavender shouted. She rushed over to Seamus and hugged him. Seamus' face went red. He embraced Lavender so tight. "I thought I'll never see you again Lavender", Seamus whispered to her ear.  
  
"I've been looking for you for a long time. I've sent a hundreds of owls to you but you did not replied", she said. "Listen Lavender, the muggle world where im staying are not accustomed into magic I want to send you letters but I don't know where you are either. I miss you so much Lavender", said Seamus. This time he kissed her. "But you're getting married. I should have tell you this before. I Love You, Seamus. Eversince I stepped into Hogwarts." "I Love You too Lavender. Listen, I really don't want to marry Jordana Kinsley. But my family owes them over a million. All our properties ha been taken away by them but it's not enough", he explained.  
  
Lavender listened to him attentively.  
  
"And their only daughte Jordana wants me to marry her. She said that our marrieage is the only way that our famiy could pay them. I don't want to, but my Mom is very ill and I'm her only hope to get out of this mess", said Seamus, almost crying. "So, what are we going to do now?" "On my wedding day, I want you to do something. Anything just to stop it." "For you Seamus, I will. Leave it to us. I promise, I'll help you get out of that mess."  
  
Again, they embraced and kissed each other.  
  
"I'll see you in the church on Saturday morning, I Love You Lavender", he said. And then apparated. Saturday morning. Lavender, Hermione, Harry, Ron and the twins are outside the church. The ceremony is about to begin.  
  
"Get your wands out and be ready", said Lavender, "Harry, when you hear my whistle, get your Invisibility Cloak out, rush to Seamus, hide him and apparate. See you in the shop, ok?" "Alright", replied Harry. "And the five of us will manage everything", she said.  
  
At the start of the wedding ceremony, the six of them entered the church. All wands are out. People stared at them with different expressions on their faces. Some are smirking, some are laughing at them. Then Lavender whistled, all the people turned their heads on her. Harry covered himself with Invisibility Cloak and run to Seamus. Lavender followed him.  
  
When Harry reached the front of the altar where the bride and groom are seated, he covered Seamus with the cloak and they both apparated. "Aaaahhhh!!!!What's this? What's going on?", the bride screamed. "I'm sorry dear, he's mine. Better luck next time!", said Lavender. She pointed her wand on the girl's face and said: "Obliviate!"  
  
People started to panick. But before everything went wrong, Hermione, Ron, Parvati and Padma shouted the same thing as Lavender. "OBLIVIATE!!!" And they all looked at each other. With just a blink of an eye they all said: "APPARICIUM!!!" And they all dissapeared.  
  
Back into Patil's Wiccan Shop.  
  
"I can't believe it", said Seamus. "Finally, you're mine now", Lavender said and they both kissed each other. "I Love You, Seamus." "I Love you too, Lavender. Will you marry me?" "Yes, oh, yes!", she said. And they embraced each other and kissed as if they were alone. "I can't believe we solved it!", said Hermione. And she kissed Ron as well.  
  
Parvati and Padma giggled. Harry smiled and whispered: "I wish Ginny is here."  
  
That night, they all went back to Hogsmead to start another plan. This time, it's gonna be Seamus and Lavender's wedding.  
  
END 


End file.
